


Fly On The Wall

by coquet



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, John is in denial, M/M, Unhealthy Infatuation, paul is oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coquet/pseuds/coquet
Summary: John doesn’t want to be the weird stalker-type, overly obsessed person he’s seen in movies, but Paul makes it very hard not to be.
Relationships: John Lennon/Cynthia Lennon(past), John Lennon/Paul McCartney, Paul McCartney/Ivan Vaughan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Fly On The Wall

John remembers caressing Paul’s smooth, freshly shaven face after they fucked. He’d been waiting for the disenchantment to come, the let down of reality to dawn upon him, but it never came that night. It still hasn’t, a month after they met.

John wants to wake up next to this man every day for the rest of his life. There’s  fierce , burning hot love that settles behind his sternum and spreads to the tips of his fingers and his toes whenever he looks at Paul, or thinks about Paul, it’s maddening. John thought he knew what being in love felt like, but this feeling he gets for Paul surpasses all the euphoria his past relationships yielded. He wasted years of his life to some women, not even getting any spark half the time, only to be completely taken with some divine creature the first time they meet.

Paul is so accessible and locked away at the same time, driving John mad with unanswered questions that never make their way out of his mouth, because Paul leaves no room for talking. He wants to know everything about Paul, get to know him, immerse himself wholly in Paul’s existence. John has to be creative in order to get the answers he’s looking for, do something out of the ordinary, think outside of the box. At first, he searched deep into Paul’s Instagram, trying to read between the meaningless captions and extravagant pictures. He downloaded a few of Paul’s pictures— only the ones that had reoccurring backgrounds of the same place, he wasn’t a pervert; and found the EXIF data attached to them (coordinates he can use to find out where Paul’s favourite spots are).

Paul likes going to clubs. Expensive, exclusive ones that he wouldn’t be able to get into without knowing someone. It’s a bit of a let down, how socially present Paul seems to be. Constantly going out has to mean something, a muted insecurity or a need to be noticed. John can fix that, he’s good at devoting all his attention to a singular person. His past girlfriends were put off by it, but Paul, he obviously needs it. He’ll  _thrive_ off of it, the effort John is willing to put in to learn all about him.

Ivan, Paul’s latest boyfriend, didn’t care what happened to him. How could someone who was supposedly Paul’s ‘boyfriend’ let him have an open relationship? Ivan doesn’t satisfy Paul’s needs, putting it into the hands of strangers like him. Random people who are capable of God knows what. Paul needs someone to protect him from all the bad that’s present in the world. John will gladly step up to the challenge though, take Ivan’s place and show Paul what it’s like to be with someone who truly loves him.

After a week spent sweeping his Instagram, John realises it’s insufficient if he wants to really protect Paul. He’s forced to venture on to checking up on Paul from afar when they aren’t together, just to assure himself that nobody has caused any harm yet. Watching Paul made him nervous at first, the worry that a stranger will catch him staring at Paul far outweighed the pleasure of seeing him. No one cares to notice. He can follow Paul a few paces behind and no one will alert him. It  _scares_ him, for Paul’s sake. If John was a sick, deranged person he could easily follow Paul all the way to his place without any one batting an eye.

That’s why John comes to Paul’s flat in the middle of the night (conveniently located on the first floor), to make sure Paul doesn’t have some twisted pervert peeping in his windows. It’s a lot of lost sleep and hard work, but it’s worth it, just to keep Paul safe. He can get all the sleep he needs when he and Paul share the same life, last name, everything. They’re bound to be together eventually, he feels it in his gut, all he had to do is find the right moment to seal their fate. Paul’s knight in shining armour who’d kill for him with a simple command and is forever at his beck and call.

He gets random texts or calls from Paul on the off chance there isn’t someone else taking up his time. They make plans, small dinners and pointless movies (pointless to  him , when all he looks at is Paul). John always buys something stupid to show Paul what a good potential boyfriend he would be: roses, alcohol, chocolate, cards. Paul always seems to be amazed how John got his tastes down so well, as if he never tweets about how wonderful chocolate covered cherry cordials are or how horny he gets after drinking red wine.

Most of the time they end up spending the night at Paul’s flat, sleeping impossibly close together. John hates leaving when morning turns into noon, waking up next to Paul and basking in his unadulterated attention was almost akin to the mind blowing sex they have. Each time he parts from Paul, it becomes harder to not bend down on one knee and take Paul off the market forever. Rushing things would make things complicated, not easier. He’s made that mistake before, jumped head first in a relationship only to get accused of being _unhinged_ by her friends, like he was the sole one who made the decision.

John has his car parked on the other side of the street, far away enough to not have any nosy tenants raise concern. He picks up his phone, checking the time. It’s ten minutes to midnight and Paul’s bedroom light is still on, a shining beacon of light that entices him to take a look, do a thorough check up on Paul. He pulls the hood over his head and approaches Paul’s window, lucky for him, the curtains weren’t fully shut, as if Paul didn’t care about any possible onlookers.

He frowns as disappointment sets in. Ivan is the first person he sees, naked and pacing around like an animal. Did they fight? John hopes not, he’s seen the concern on George’s face when Paul showed up with a bruise. The bathroom door opens to the left of him, and Paul steps out ( _naked_ , much to his surprise) with a big smile, holding a container of something. Ivan stops pacing and rushes up to Paul, deeply kissing him. No fighting then. Just Ivan taking away from Paul again, using him.

Ivan separates from Paul, hands gripping his hips. John steps back, ready to leave, when Ivan looks out the window, instantly shocked and a bit scared.  _Ivan can see him_ . By tomorrow morning he’s going to have officers knocking on his door, ready to lock him away for spying or whatever, just because he was trying to safeguard Paul.

“Paul? I think there’s someone outside your window.”


End file.
